rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kata89
Hey, this is a talk page! Please, if you have nothing good to say, simply don't say it! Also, please, do not swear! Thank you! I will respond to your messages on your talk page! ''' Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:MontagnaMagica page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 23:28, September 20, 2011 No problem! Welcome back, if you know what I mean! MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) GateKeeper Cam Next time you update the construction camera for GateKeeper, can you upload it as a new version of the existing image, as opposed to a new one. This saves time, as we don't have to delete the old file. Thanks =) http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 15:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Your K/Word template Next time you use Template:K/word, can you add another paremeter with ~~~~~? This'l add the time to your comment. Thanks!http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 16:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Back From Trip It was definitely a great trip! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to visit Adventuredome after all. I tried and tried to find a place to stay for an extra night, but it just didn't work out. It's hard to find a place when you're under 21 years old in Vegas. -_- Next year... They'll have a new coaster too! MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Warnings Just a little tip, vandals take pleasure in us being angry and giving them attention. Also, the Oasis skin actually removes almost all links and notifications about anon talk pages, so even if you do warn them, they won't see it. For these two reasons, I'd recommend simply reverting anons and moving on. This is a major reason why Oasis is nothing more than a useless waist of time. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Me being blocked http://www.filedropper.com/blockinfo I'm not going to make myself a new account to bypass a ban, as there's no point. I can still edit from my IP adress, and creating a new account would most likely get me (and my IP) banned for life. And I'd have no way of telling you. Anyway, I'm setting up a new website, you're welcome to join, so I can still help this project, without helping Wikia. I've got this adress: redacted and I hope to fork the wiki. As you can see, my block will be up in 3 months. If its expired and you guys are still using the Wikia version, I'll upload the photographs I've had sitting for week. :) User:Lachlan5963 17:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) How do I make a signature? RCR Jonathan (talk) 20:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Your photograph Hi, this is Lachlan5962 from a different IP address. I was wondering if you're OK with me using your photograph of GateKeeper (and any other ones you may post later on). I'm not sure if it's OK to count you as a "Coasterpedia User" on my site when you don't actually use it. Also, while I'm at it, is GateKeeper any good? It certainly looks cool. Thanks 19:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Your photograph Hi, this is Lachlan5962 from a different IP address. I was wondering if you're OK with me using your photograph of GateKeeper (and any other ones you may post later on). I'm not sure if it's OK to count you as a "Coasterpedia User" on my site when you don't actually use it. Also, while I'm at it, is GateKeeper any good? It certainly looks cool. Thanks 19:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! The entire website was down, however it's all back up and running again now, at coasterpedia.net =) I've still to upload most of the images, and update the POVs (I've got a really cool extension for POVs). (Hopefully) talk to you later. -Lachlan5963 I'm glad you like the Dragster - I'm going to add more rides in the bottom when I get round to it. Also, I've got a number of photographs I'm about to upload of roller coasters in my country, and this site is more than welcome to use those. If you want them, keep a look out and I'll upload them later today. Honestly, I didn't expect anyone to have enough time to contribute to both these wikis. I remember I tried to contribute to this wiki, RCT wiki, Wikipedia and Cedar Point wiki all at the same time. That fell apart quickly ;). (Lachlan5963) 12:48, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well what Wikia did# give me was an article database, so I was able to import all the articles and history using a script. Importing them all took around an hour. Unfortunately, that didn't include images. So basically if my real-life friends are away, I have a blitzing session on the computer downloading files from Wikia and re-uploading them here. Also, I can QWERTY type (without looking), so when you can do that well, it really helps to upload these files quickly. 13:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the big wait, I'm trying to locate all these files on the computer. By QWERTY type, I basically mean I can type without looking. It's a weird phrase actually. I'll upload the photographs in a bit once I find them all (I've had quite a few park visits where I got pictures). 13:18, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you.Yes kings island is my favorite park. Yes KI is my favorite park.I live 15 minutes away.The only other park ive been to is Dollywood.Why did you delete Surf dog.It officially is a Roller Coaster.And if you look on the kings island website it says that it is a coaster. Bo-Katan (talk) 11:52, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Problem There is a Problem with the flight of fear pages.The KD one has the video for the one at KI.I am new and do not no how to do it.Please help. Bo-Katan (talk) 11:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) yes Yes I get season passes.This year anyway.We have a big family so we may or may not next year.I hope we do so we can ride Banshee.Bo-Katan (talk) 12:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Featured Blog Hey, Kata! I didn't know if you'd noticed, but it looks like your blog is featured on the Wikia Lifestyle home page right now. Makes me wonder how long it's been there, and if they've ever featured some of our other blogs or articles. MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's been there for ages - I'm sure it was at the top for a while. 14:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Vandal user Urgent action is needed; I am contacting you as you are the admin who was most recently active as of this edit. User:Honestlythiswebsiteis is vandalising important templates, including reverting my reverts of his vandalism. As his contributions page shows him to be a vandalism-only account with no interest in improving this wiki, a ban is in order. Also, since this is the second vandal user these templates have attracted in as many months, they ought to be protected. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:39, May 22, 2014 (UTC)